To do What is Right
by KiahTrickster
Summary: Eve struggles to help her friend and find justice for a crime long left to sit as friends, family and love push her comfort zones. Based on the In Death series. Disclaimer: All characters belong to respective owner, no copyright infringement intended


She mingled, wandering through her home, talking to friends and strangers. Slipping out onto the deck to catch a moment of peace. It had been a long week and a rough one, the case had blown to pieces before she tacked it back together to get the perv.

Eve sighed, leaning against the wall for a moment before turning to find Mira sitting on one of the lounge chairs. She could tell something was wrong, it was unnerving; Mira was always so carefully composed. And yet she knew Mira was entitled to her struggles, it just threw her; and she feared she might have been a factor.

Hesitantly she moved to take the other chair. "Hey are you okay?"

Pale blue eyes looked at her, she saw a wall go up. "Yes Eve, I am. I just needed a moment."

"Alright. Look this week, I know I was pushing everybody hard and then this turned around." Eve scrubbed a hand through her hair. "I cut you off earlier on something that didn't fit…"

"Eve, it wasn't you, you were doing your best and under pressure. You were right all along, I've just been distracted." The woman glanced down.

"Is your family okay?"

"Yes Eve, it's difficult because it is personal but it is also professional." Mira's eyes met hers and she felt her stomach tighten; and somehow it involved her.

"You were trying to tell me when the case broke."

"It was on my mind but I knew it was a bad time, Eve I'm sorry I was thinking of myself and not of the pressure on you."

"You'd just given me a profile, you'd done your part."

"It's more than that Eve." There was a sadness in the older woman's eyes and Eve shifted; this brought uncomfortable to a new level. "I'd like to think we are past both our jobs, I truly hope we are as I am asking a favor; one a year ago I believe you will refuse. I still wonder if you will refuse. But now is not the time."

Eve swallowed hard, that was something that could make her run. "I should have listened earlier. I can listen now."

"Some professionals have been calling for something stronger than hypnosis, more reliable but not to the level of testing. I may encourage hypnosis and I do believe it useful; have submitted to it. Lately though review of procedures has picked up, many haven't been approved for first stage and none have been approved for experimentation. Studies haven't been complete, to dangerous or simply not up to par." Mira's hand closed over hers and Eve swallowed again; this was going somewhere alright.

"When I was younger I worked out a theory to work around hypnosis and the subconscious. It also works to record the physiological changes and reactions. I submitted a theory, first stage was approved and I've done the research."

"Then that's good, you think it can pass the final review or whatever?" Eve tried to encourage her, hoping stupidly all she was going to get was an update on something Mira didn't share with just anybody; even as she felt there was more.

"Yes I do, but I have no complete study to submit, I need a test subject until then it is all theory. I've worked on it, when I was young and now that I've had more experience as a doctor and a better understanding of drug interactions.

"I feel safe to say it is ready for testing, experimental but safe; I wouldn't be continuing if it wasn't. I want to ask you to be my test subject." The pause was tense, she could feel Mira watching her.

She was silent for a moment, her heart had clenched. Common sense was screaming no, head it off and get out. Yet a part of her said calm down and hear it out; Mira mattered.

"Even as I said that you eased away from me physically and I know where you are emotionally; will you tell me? Honestly." Eve read the pain in Mira's eyes, then took a deep breath.

"I'm here, and I'm listening to you, but mostly because you are my friend." Taking a deep breath she forced herself to stand and move closer to Mira, the woman shifted and she sat beside her. "I'm to agreeing to anything but I will hear you out."

A hand slid into hers. "I appreciate that Eve and I understand it. I'll start with a baseline, information simply needs to be recorded and included in a report. After that a general interview, life, general stresses and life. Then we will go through an autohypnosis session. I know you don't like it but I'm not going to push; you need to understand that.

"Interview again after that and take you through the first session and drug trials. I'll use sensors for the procedures to monitor vitals and physiological reactions. We will debrief after this point and then progress to a session.

"I'd like to do two sessions, looking for physical and verbal responses to memories and subconscious stimulation. As well as test the boundaries of truth and the influence of the proctor. I know it seems extensive but I must prove effectiveness and longevity use, side effect and responses. I only need to submit one test subject study, after that the review board takes over to test it on a wider scale.

"I truly do respect that this is well beyond your comfort zone. Yet I also know you are strong enough to take it and honest enough to counter it, you have been through testing on the highest level and can speak as a patient. I also truly believe it could help you."

She knew Mira had purposely not rounded out her last statement in a place where anyone could walk in. Eve needed a moment to process it all. The word no was pounding through her head; but questions niggled in the background. "Wow, that's thorough but it has to be; especially with your reputation."

"No." The edge in Mira's voice surprised her. "Eve none of this has anything to do with reputations. This is what is hard, my oath is to protect and do no harm. When it comes to my family, my children and my friends the idea of putting them at risk under my care; my hand.

"You are a daughter to me, this hurts me because I know how you feel about everything to do with doctors, but also because I could be the one to hurt you. That is the hardest thing of all, and in that my reputation means nothing to me. I would hope that were you hurt in any way you wouldn't run but trust me to help you. I would need that, I'd hate it but so much need it."

Hesitantly she wrapped an arm around Mira, pulling the woman closer to her. This was hard, harder yet because she was right. A few years ago there would have been no question even if she'd been asked, it would have been a flat out no; possibly laced with insults. Then Mira wouldn't have asked, in a few years they had come a long way.

Tonight though she did. She had to consider the favor a friend asked with all sincerity. The hardest part was Mira pushed carefully and was trying to help, now she asked for something but more than anything she was asking for trust; already considering the difference it could make.

Tightening her arm around Mira's shoulder she blew out a heavy sigh. "I value you as a friend and respect you as a profiler but if you screw with my head you won't lose me; you'll damn well fix it. "

She smiled a little at Mira's brittle laugh before continuing. "I can't and won't make you promises. There is a part of me screaming screw it and run. But another part of me wants to commit blind because I'd like this success for you, to be a part of it when you've helped me."

"You have built a reputations but not taken the rewards of it, sure you make good money but we all know you'd triple it easy in the private sector. But you stick it out and I respect that, you stick with the department and you are damn good at it because you're good at your job. And you ask the damn hard questions."

"I don't want an answer tonight, I should have left it be but I needed it off my chest." She had pulled back a little Eve noticed.

"No, I'll give you one, the only one I've got. I'll give it my best." Her breathing was uneven, she felt unsteady as much as she wanted to do it she was still scared.

Mira's hand rested on her thigh. "You're trembling, you need to be comfortable both with the idea and with me. The tough cop trembles at the idea of a doctor handling her when it isn't absolutely necessary."

"A doctor can be worse than a stunner." Eve relaxed a little at Mira's line, it was true; she hated MTs and being poked at.

"I would argue that. Yet the fact remains my results will be more accurate if you are comfortable I will be more comfortable. To my understanding your biggest problem is drugs and being handled. Let's put both our minds to ease and give you a chance to reconsider and decide. I'll not think any different either way, but I do ask that you speak to Roarke about it."

"I will."

"Remember that I know you Eve, that man cares for you and will want to be a part of this decision much as it will irritate you." Mira spoke firmly and for some reason it didn't rub her; she knew it was meant out of experience of a woman married more than thirty years.

"What are you thinking? Besides advice for how to handle my marriage." A soft smile played at Mira's lips even as she spoke and Eve wanted to know.

"That I know this is hard for you and I will feel better knowing you are sure of your decision. You are off for a few days, will you come by the house tomorrow? Dennis will be away and I'd like both the company and the work."

She nodded in quiet agreement, a little more relaxed as Mira took control, they usually fought for it in an odd little battle but today both had lost it.

"I'm glad we've sorted this out, I appreciate this but we can discuss it tomorrow. I've kept you from your party long enough. I'll see you tomorrow."

She left Mira sitting on the lounger, feeling a little dazed. Spotting Dennis talking to her partner's cohab she wondered if he knew what was weighing on his wife's mind. Figuring it was likely as they'd stuck together more than thirty years she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not.

"What has changed?" Roarke's hand caught her elbow as he pressed into her side; he knew her so well.

"Later, how much longer are people going to stay?"

"Not much longer. You're exhausted aren't you darling?" Celtic blue eyes looked straight into her soul.

"Just ready to be alone."

"Would you like me to be home tomorrow?" She knew he was sincere and that he was part of the reason she had a week off, after a case that had dragged nearly a month and taken many lives; her husband had choice words for her Chief that only a man of his wealth could say.

"No, I need to go to Mira's; I don't know how long I'll be. Just get home on time and we'll have a quiet night." The first in a long time when she wouldn't be worn to the bone and falling into bed with the dead slipping in and out of her dreams.


End file.
